por siempre y para siempre
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Bueno que les puedo decir, mas que este fic es cortito y espero que sea de su agrado, si quieren dejen Review, con amenazas, quejas, palabras mal sonantes bueno lo que quieran


**N/A: Que tal como andan, primero quiero agradecer a mi amigo que dejo usar su computadora para poder subir este fic, bueno es todo nos veremos en cualquier momento adiós.**

**N/A: Bueno no sabia si subir este fic, por que leí el de Shiro-wolfman-k ( PROFANE ) y de verdad el mió comparado con el de el, es para un 0(cero), pero bueno espero que les agrade y otra cosita Shiro, esta todo bien es que me dio la impresión que te enojaste conmigo, bueno eso creo, en fin amigo te mando un abrazo.**

Hoy 9 de julio, siento una gran felicidad en mi corazón ya que todo aquello que una ves soñé, hoy es una realidad; Ya en mi vida no hay lugar para la tristeza, ella se encargo de borrar aquellas huellas que atormentaban mi vivir; Que no me permitían ser feliz, ni disfrutar de la vida, todo se lo debo a ella que es mi todo, es mi razón de vivir, es el aire que respiro, es el rayo de luz que me da energía para empezar un nuevo día, ver el amanecer al lado de ella es, algo que me da esperanza para un mañana mejor, en el que estamos juntos, tanto nosotros dos como nuestros amigos quienes nos dieron ese empujón para que nosotros pudiéramos ser feliz; Sé que han pasados muchas penurias en esta vida que escogimos de la cual no nos arrepentimos; Tal ves creí que mi vida seria solitaria, pero gracias a ella que llego a mi vida, pude ver todo desde otra perspectiva, ya que no todo es combatir el crimen, en la vida siempre hay que buscar nuestro equilibrio y ella es el mío; Recuerdo aquel día que me declare tenia tanto temor al no saber si me aceptaría en su corazón, pero cuando de mi boca salieron esas palabras; Sentí un escalofrío en mi corazón creí que moriría, pero cuando ella me respondió abrí mis ojos enormemente, y les respondí que si era verdad, si era cierto que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, al escuchar su respuesta, me sentí un niño al cual le dan ese regalo que siempre quiso, me acerqué y la abrase, mi mundo cambio en ese instante al sentir que era correspondido, y a partir desde ese día nuestra vida a sido como un hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar, es por eso que te doy las gracias por aceptarme en tu corazón...

Hoy 9 de julio; han pasado tres años desde que volví a escribir aquí tal ves sea una casualidad que lo este haciendo el mismo día que escribí la primera, en realidad no lo se pero ahora no importa ya que desde aquel día, soy mas feliz que nunca; Tú estas a mi lado; hoy eres mi mujer, algunas cosas cambiaron ya que no somos aquellos adolescentes de entonces, pero de algo estoy seguro nuestro amor es mas fuerte que nunca; Al igual que aquel día el de nuestra boda estaba muy nervioso tal como lo estuvo el día que me declare, o tal ves mas, no lo se, pero al verte entrar en la puerta de la iglesia, toda de blanco y siendo escoltada por mi amigo y padrino de bodas, quise gritar de felicidad pero mi vos no me respondía, sentí como me perdía en tus ojos, esos ojos que tantas noches me miran y me dicen cuanto me amas; Al estar al lado mío me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, podía ver el rostro de felicidad de nuestros amigos y compañeros y el de toda la ciudad que concurrió a nuestra boda; ya que se podía ver el cariño que nos tienen, el ver como aquellos adolescentes que tantas veces arriesgaron sus vidas por ellos; hoy estaban por dar el paso más importante en nuestra vida, el de jurarnos ante Dios nuestro eterno amor; al terminar de decir esa palabra que nos uniría, un gran jubiló se armo en la iglesia; nuestros amigos no dejaban de llorar de felicidad en tanto toda la gente gritaba nuestro nombre con gran alegría; Nos dimos un beso y salimos de la iglesia entre abrazos y palabras de felicitaciones; nos subimos al auto que nos llevaría a nuestro hogar donde celebraríamos con todos este día; Aun recuerdo mi gran nerviosismo, sentía que esto no era real, que estaba soñando; hasta que te acercaste a mí, me miraste y me diste el beso mas dulce que pude recibir; al terminar la fiesta nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, en donde consumamos nuestro amor entregándonos en cuerpo y alma; esa noche pude dar gracias a la vida él haberte conocido y el estar vivo junto a ti; Luego de eso pasaron varis meses; y entonces me diste la noticia más grande que un hombre puede recibir; Me dijiste que seria papá; Te abrasé y te levante en el aire, para luego bajarte y darte un apasionado beso; Luego salí y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los demás, llegué y les dije la gran noticia, todos se acercaron y me felicitaron; Fueron unos meses largos ya no veía la hora de poder conocer a nuestros hijos ya que cuando fuiste al doctor este te dijo que serian mellizos, mi alegría fue doble; y hoy estando todos juntos vuelvo agradecer a la vida el estar aquí contigo y nuestros hijos; es por eso que hoy he vuelto a escribir aquí, para recordar aquellos momentos que nunca se borraran de mí.

Por siempre y para siempre.

Robin y Raven.

Sin mas los saludos **Atte. El Santo**

Y será hasta siempre.

Espero sus Review( o como dice Johnn23 sus revisiones), digo si quieren, es para saber si les gusto o si me dedico a otra cosa. Un abrazo y adiós.

Me olvidaba un beso de dulce de leche para las chicas y un apretón de manos para los muchachos, jajaja.


End file.
